hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:ATTENTION OC MAKERS!
My Israel OC is female since Israel has the most female rights in the middle east. She also had one of the first female prime ministers of modern times. Israel also allows women and men similar roles in the army. Women have important roles in Judaism, too! That's my reasoning. Buono Tomato thinks you are fabulous 14:29, September 18, 2014 (UTC) My OC's are normally male. I do have female characters which are minor, except one. Madelina is one of two of my New Jersey characters. I made her female because I thought a bubbly female character would be a good personification. There is a male character as well for the state which is more subdued to balance the state out. All my other characters are male by default because I like playing male characters. RKBoogeyman (talk) 14:49, September 18, 2014 (UTC)Ravyn KarasuRKBoogeyman (talk) 14:49, September 18, 2014 (UTC) I have female OC's simply because I want to. It's out of pure randomness usually, no real reason. For example, I made my South Carolina OC a female simply because I wanted to. My Syria, on the other hand, was made female because the name sounds feminine :p. It's out of pure random choice or preference. Lingo100 (talk) 20:22, September 18, 2014 (UTC) I agree with Lingo100; we don't earn money for these characters and make them simply for the fun. I try and balance male and female. Please don't pick on any OC unless it is extremely offensive and racist. For example, the characters who are raped, orphanned, slutty, drink, smoke, do drugs, incest, i. e. And a racist OC will be for example an OC of the continent Africa who's language is "African," when Africa is really one of the most diverse continents. Buono Tomato thinks you are fabulous 00:10, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Off-topic, but ... is incest really a bad thing? ---- In reply to the above: Yes, incest is a very bad and ugly thing. It's unnatural and can produce children with developmental problems. You're not supposed to mix with genes that are extremely similar to your own, that can create genetically botched offspring. That's why it's best to find a partner whose genes are different from your own. I mean, you remember the Egyptian Pharohs? They fucked their own siblings, and they had premature babies that died early. Your're not supposed to inbreed. Incest is bad, incest is wrong. Lingo100 (talk) 14:19, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I'm not against incest. I understand the consequences of inbreeding very well, and of course, I do not think it's a good idea for family members to reproduce. But you cannot simply prohibit these people from seeing each other just because of some reproductive botching, right? Inbreeding is wrong, incest is something completely different. Love sees no bounds. Reproduction, on the other hand, does. -- Well, you got the definitions all wrong. According to Wikipedia, Merriam Webster, etc.: Incest: sexual intercourse between people who are very closely related While I am usually against forcing others to live different lifestyles than the ones they please, incestual relations are a big, red line. If they don't procreate... yeah, let them do their (creepy) thing. But if they wanna take it a step further and reproduce? No. It's harmful to the human gene pool. Lingo100 (talk) 05:50, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Hello friends I am here! ///ignoringthetopicaboveoopshaha My main OC which is Celestia is a female because Celestia is a feminine name. There's Celestia in My Little Pony, which is an alicorn that's female. Another reason for Celestia being female is because Jame Mangan's daughter, Ruth, is printed on the Celeston. Mangan and his nation appeared to be a very father-daughter like relationship in my opinion. James was known to be a very boastful man, desperate for attention for him and his 'daughter'. Going back to Ruth Mangan, she's said to be the most pleasantess person in the universe. But over all, I might just change my OC just to be genderless. aayyyyy lmao. MakeCandyNotWa (talk) 11:00, September 21, 2014 (UTC)MakeCandyNotWa